La costurera de Enbizaka
by ZirtaEvans
Summary: Hinata es la costurera de un pequeño pueblo, que sufre el dolor de las continuas infelidades de su esposo Naruto. AntiNaruHina Basado en la cancionde Luka Megurine de Vocaloid Con añadido explicando la historia ya que ahi confiusion con ella
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas gente fan de Naruto, hace tiempo que llevo sin publicar una historia. Y aqui estoy con un AntiNaruHina. Asi que si eres fan de esta pareja por favor no lo leas. Este fic esta basado en la cancion de la vocaloid Luka Megurine titulada "Enbizaka no Shitateya" Si no la conoceis os la recomiendo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y menos la cancion en la que se masa que es propiedad de MORTHY**

**Y ahora, ¿empezamos a trabajar?**

* * *

><p>El pueblo de Enbizaka, un pequeño pueblo de Japón el que todos vivían apaciblemente. Un pequeño pueblo en el que había todo tipo de pequeños negocios. Pero había uno que resaltaba, el negocio de la costurera Hinata.<p>

Todo el mundo apreciaba los kimonos que Hinata confeccionaba, estaban hechos de una manera elegante con la mejor seda que la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos perla. Pero a pesar de que todo el mundo apreciase su trabajo y el negocio fuera sin problemas, había una cosa que oprimía su corazón. Su marido, un hombre al que quería mucho pero sus continuas infelidades le hacían daño.

Ella no era tonta sabia que su marido, Naruto, era muy popular entre las mujeres de la aldea. Pero que el se aprovechase de la situación…

-A pesar de que tiene a alguien como yo…-murmuro la joven con voz seca-Nunca le veo cuando vuelve a casa…-

Pero ella no debía desconcentrarse de su trabajo debía de coger las antiguas tijeras que heredo de su madre, y afilarlas como ella le enseño para que cortasen mejor.

Un día estaba ella de camino al mercado a comprar los ingredientes de la comida, por el mismo barrio tranquilo de siempre. Y entonces lo vio a el.. ¡Acompañado de alguien!

Era una mujer de su misma edad, de cabello rosa que vestía un hermoso kimono rojo; ambos parecía llevarse muy bien, demasiado. Así que la pobre costurera Hinata huyo de allí antes de que la vieran con lagrimas en los ojos.

Pero ella no debía desconcentrarse de su trabajo debía de coger las tijeras y aun con lagrimas en los ojos seguir cortando el kimono que había ante ella para arreglarlo.

Al día siguiente, mientras ella daba un paseo para calmarse oía a la gente cuchichear entre ellos.

-...Parece ser que tenia muchos cortes por todo el cuerpo…-dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules a otra morena-

-¡En serio! Su familia estará destrozada-murmuro la otra mujer.

Valla al parecer había habido algún tipo de crimen, pero no dejaría que eso arruinase su dulce paseo, así que continuo hasta llegar a la altura del puente. Y allí estaba el, pero ¿Quién era la mujer que le acompañaba?

Con cuidado, se oculto tras un árbol para obsérvalos pero no podía oír nada solo observar. Naruto parecía estar deprimido y la mujer de cabellera pelirroja le estaba reconfrontando. Hinata se fijo bien y vio que llevaba una linda cinta verde.

-Ah, así es como te gustan las mujeres.-murmuro con voz triste mientras se alejaba de allí, esta vez conteniendo las lagrimas.

Pero ella no debía desconcentrarse de su trabajo debía de coger las tijeras y aun con lagrimas en los ojos seguir arreglando la cinte que tenia en sus manos.

Otro día llego, ese día tenia que ir a llevar un encargo a unos clientes. Un kimono, para la hija mayor de un rico comerciante para llevarla a la casamentera. Que buenos recuerdos le traía de su juventud. Pero parecía que el barrio no había cambiado su tensión desde ayer, se acerco a las dos mujeres que vio el día anterior y volvió a escuchar.

-…como su madre. Exactamente igual. Tiene que ser el mismo asesino-dijo la rubia

-Pobre chica, su hermana pequeña la quería mucho. Primero su madre luego su hermana, estará destrozada. –murmuro la morena

Valla otro crimen, tendría que empezar a preocuparse y dejar de salir por la noche a llevar encargos. Si al menos su marido estuviera con ella para ayudarla…Y entonces, al llegar a la tienda de orquillas lo volvía a ver ¿Quién seria esta vez la niña que le acompañaba?

Una niña, una chiquilla, cuando tendría esa pequeña rubia ¿doce años? Y ya estaba engatusándola, regalándole una orquilla amarilla. ¿Cómo podría ser tan rastrero?

-Realmente no se puede confiar en ti, Naruto-murmuro

Pero ella no debía desconcentrarse de su trabajo debía de coger las antiguas tijeras, las observó bien, ya no tenían el mismo color que antes. Pero debía salir trabajando duro. ¡Al fin había terminado su trabajo! Bien, si su marido no iba hacia ella, ella ira hacia el.

Se puso el kimono _**rojo**_. Para sujetar este se puso una cinta _**verde**_. Y para adornar su cabello una orquilla _**amarilla**_.

-Al fin soy el tipo de mujer que te gusta Naruto-dijo mirándose ante el espejo.-Estoy muy hermosa

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo en el barrio estaba asustado. Y nadie iba solo. Pero ella era la excepción.

-¡Hinata!-la llamo la mujer rubia de las otras veces-No deberías ir por ahí sola ¿Acaso no lo has escuchado? ¡Anoche asesinaron a un hombre!

-¿U-un hombre?-murmuro ella distraída

-Pues si, el cabeza de familia. Primero mataron a su esposa y luego a sus dos hijas. Todos murieron de la misma manera, por la misma persona-le dio un escalofrío-Hinata no te quiero ver sola, busca alguien que te acompañe siempre.

Y sin mas la mujer volvió a su ruta acompañada de su marido Sai. Que envidia le daban esos dos a la pobre costurera. Anoche se acerco a su marido e intento hablar con el, pero la trato como si fuera una desconocida **_¡una desconocida!_**

Pero ella no debía desconcentrarse de su trabajo debía de coger las tijeras _teñidas de rojo, y afilarlas para que cortasen mejor…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien esto no se ven todo los dias ¿me equivoco?<strong>

_**Jikaku: Ya estas echandote flores emm ¬¬**_

**Zirta: Y que si eso ¬¬**

_**J: Que la cancion no es tuya, tu solo pusiste la histaria de forma que fuera antiNaruHina loca del SasuHina ¬¬**_

**Z: Ya empezamos**

_**J: Ademas no creo que la gente lo haya entendido.**_

**Z: Pues to creo que si, y si no es asi le spondre el video de la cancion para que lo entiendan O**

_**J: ¬¬U**_

**Z: http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= FddY2r3qOOo Disfrutenlo ^O^ Y recuerden comentarios tomates, pepinos y demas verduras a hecharme (que las aprovechare para tomar ensalada XD) En el botoncito de abajo ^^**


	2. Explicación

Buenas publico este pequeño añadido para explicar la historia ya que muchas no comprendieron la historia.

Primero y ante todo Hinata y Naruto** no estan casados.** Es todo producto de su** locura**, lo que le hace creer que estan casados y que el le es infiel. **Naruto en realidad esta casado con Sakura**, la mujer del kimono rojo**, y tienen dos hijas**, la chica pelirrroja de la cinta verde y la niña rubia de la orquilla amarilla. **Hinata muerta de celos las mata a las tres** con las tijeras, por eso los cortes y que dicho objeto se valla tiñiendo poco a poco de rojo. Luego ella con **las prendas que les robo a los tres cadaveres** ella se viste creyendo que asi captara la atencion de Naruto, el cual esta de luto por su mujer y sus dos hijas y saluda a Hinata presentandose pensando que le va a dar el pesame,** Hinata al final lo mata a el por "olvidarse de ella"**. Por esa razon Ino le dice que** mataron a una familia** entera, porque asi fue.

Y a quien me pidio que continuara la historia, si lo hiciera,** Hinata se iria con Sasuke** y este curaria su locura. No la continuaria haciendola NaruHina ya que no me gusta nada esta pareja, y ademas **Naruto esta muerto aqui**. Mis motivos y razones me las guardo para mi.

Siento mucho las molestias y confusiones.

_**ZirtaNeko**_


End file.
